Destellos de felicidad
by dolceheartx
Summary: La noche cae y el frío invernal traspasa hasta el hueso más duro de roer. Darcy Lewis, la joven chica que busco la felicidad en destellos.


La felicidad tiene muchas formas, hasta en las pequeñas que más de a uno sorprendería o encontraría como una locura, más nunca sabes de qué forma puedan mostrarse ante nosotros; incluso el objeto más mundano puede despertar una chispa de emoción en nuestro corazón.

Diciembre 23 de 1913. Nueva York.

El frío atacaba cada rincón de la joven Nueva York mientras sus jóvenes rascacielos chillaban al contacto del helado hielo del norte que amenazaba con convertirse en copos de blanca nieve. El cielo se opacaba de gris mientras las nubes oscurecían a la avecinada noche que pronto cubriría con manto de oscuridad la ciudad.

Sobre sus suelos, en medio de una calle transitada, la gente corría de un lado a otro sin cesar. De diestra a siniestra carros pasaban y pequeños niños corrían por las calles a echar un vistazo a las vidrieras de los pequeños puestos donde bajo un hermoso árbol verde los juguetes eran los objetos más preciados; como si fueran joyas de gran valor.

En medio del ir y venir, una jovenzuela en sus quince vendía fósforos para ganar un poco de dinero que le serviría para comprar un vil y salvador pedazo de pan.

-¡Fósforos! Señor, si, usted, ¿Compra fósforos? Son lo mejor para encender un hermoso fuego que le dará calor en esta hermosa noche buena. ¡Compre cenizas, señora! Sus hijos se lo agradecerán al comer su caliente y rica comida en esta noche buena. ¡Compren fósforos!-

Pero la gente apenas escuchaba sus débiles cantos que el viento se llevaba, pero desde luego, por nada del mundo ella sacaría sus manos de sus tibios bolsillos con el frío que hacía.

Sus largas hebras de cabello bailaban con el viento y con su pequeño cuerpo se daba calor. Su ropa desgarrada y una gabardina vieja no le eran suficientes, pues el viento helaba y pequeñas sustancias empezaban a descender del cielo. La nieve se avecinaba.

Poco a poco, la noche se fue acercando y la calle iba quedando desierta. La pobre joven se sentía resignada y poco contenta. Su hermosa cara blanca se cubría de pequeñas gotas que emergían de sus claros ojos.

-¡Fósforos, Fósforos! ¡Destellos del sol!- Pero la pobre cerillera pronto comprendió que no vendería nada más aquel día. Termino pronto de contar sus pocas ganancias que sacaba con dolor de su roto bolsillo. No podía regresar a casa; no podía llevar consigo algo de alimento para su miserable familia.

Pensó que quizá sus padres se enfadarían con ella y los azotes solo le dolerían más que no ir a casa y dormir en la calle. Eran tan pobres y tantas bocas que alimentar, que la más mínima cantidad marcaba una gran diferencia. Era mejor que se quedara en la calle a sufrir un día más de quitarles comida de la boca a sus hermanos. La joven solo deseaba su bienestar.

Sus entumecidos deditos bailaban dentro de su vieja gabardina, su roja nariz era helada tal hielo y su garganta ardía como si un gato la hubiera arañado desde su interior. Si se atreviera a encender una cerilla, tal vez un poco de calor le ayudaría…

La joven caminaba, pues, con sus viejos y desgarrados zapatos, sus pies se tornaban de azul y rojo del frío. Tenía mucha hambre y un aspecto miserable. Los copos de nieve se aferraban sobre sus largos cabellos.

Al fin y al cabo, en su casa haría el mismo frío que en la calle, pues durante todo el invierno el agua había dañado su pobre vivienda de cartón por paredes y el viento soplaba entre los agujeros hechos por el agua en su tejado.

Busco refugio en la esquina donde dos casas muy elegantes dejaban un pequeño callejón y con mucho cuidado se sentó entre en medio de los tambos donde sus habitantes solían tirar sus desperdicios. Con sumo cuidado se aventuro a encender un fosforo.

Acurrucada a la pared, sus pequeños pies recibían largos calambres y sus manos ardían con el contacto del frío. Su toz no le ayudaba mucho, pues se ahogaba del terrible dolor de su garganta.

-¡Que luz tan bonita!-

La preciosa joven suspiro mientras observaba la cerilla tornarse colores rojizos, la luz le mostró una acogedora imagen donde el cálido fuego acompañaba a una gran familia alrededor de una mesa con humeante comida. Las llamas creaban figuras danzarinas y la pobre jovenzuela incluso podía imaginar el calor de una manta sobre su cuerpo, pero al apagarse, la joven volvió a la oscuridad y fría realidad de su mundo.

Nunca había tenido mucho, nació en una cuna de mendigos, nació de cuna de humildes personas que día a día trabajaban solo para comer el pan de cada día. Pero aquella imagen le había mostrado su realidad que no quería volver. Las hermosas figuras eran suaves cuentos de hadas comparados con los fuertes golpes que le atormentaban cada noche que no era capaz de vender lo suficiente.

Gotas de dolor caían por su mejilla y su nariz tapada ardía, solo le quedaba dejar esperanzas en calentarse solo un poco más.

-Encender otro no marcara la diferencia, la luz es taaan agradable…-

Procedió a prender una pequeña llama que esa vez le mostraba un dorado salón donde personas bailaban juntas a los compas de la orquesta. Un gigantesco árbol de navidad adornado con infinidades de pequeñas estelas centellantes. Bajo él, los regalos esperaban con ansias a ser entregados a su pertenecido, pero el fuego se termino apagando y la pobre joven de nuevo cayó en la cruel realidad.

La noche era acariciada por la nieve que caía sin cesar, casi a oscuras, sentada en ese rincón y aterrada, encendió una última cerilla, pues las ilusiones le brindaban hermosas imágenes que conseguían apartarla solo un momento de la insensible realidad.

Y así fue, sostuvo la madera encendida delante de sus ojos y esta vez pudo observarse a ella en una gran mesa a lado de una caliente chimenea, tomando una deliciosa sopa caliente y reconfortante para su enfermo cuerpo. Las risas de los niños y los suaves canticos la llevaron hasta el árbol donde pudo iluminar miles de regalos a su alrededor, entre todos esos busco uno y en aquel regalo se encontraba grabado su nombre.

"Darcy Lewis"

Poco a poco su alrededor parecía ser eterno, la cerilla tal vez le había transportado a un mundo diferente donde ella era feliz, donde su familia le amaba y nada les faltaba; un mundo de felicidad absoluta.

Darcy, con inmensa felicidad, se acostó debajo del gigantesco árbol y poco a poco el sueño la domino gracias a los canticos de su alrededor. "Ojala Jane estuviera aquí…" sus últimas palabras- Aquella joven señorita dormitaba debajo de ese árbol. Sus largas pestañas dormían sobre sus rojas mejillas pecosas. Dormía un sueño eterno donde nunca más volvería a pasar penurias ni dolores; había por fin felicidad.

Su alma se negó a regresar a el mundo que le había ignorado, había buscado la felicidad en un pequeño cuerpo de madera: en un fosforo.

**Nota: **Van a ser varios tipos de fanfics así con historias basadas en cuentos de navidad. ¡El próximo será Loki! Bye.


End file.
